In the past, many efforts have been made to mount photographs in a manner to simulate oil paintings. Obviously the reason for such endeavor is to enhance the photograph by giving it some type of textured surface such that the casual observer may see it as an actual oil painting. While attempts along these lines at times have been fairly successful, in general the processes have been sufficiently complicated to require elaborate and sometimes expensive apparatus such as photo-mounting presses and the like which the ordinary person does not own. In addition, such processes have required that the photograph be printed on special paper before the mounting can be accomplished. It is the object of this invention to provide a process for mounting a standard photograph in a relatively quick, simple and economical manner.